


Merry Christmas Castiel

by AeonFlux40



Series: Destiel Bingo 2018 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Port Facebook Group, Destiel Port Facebook Group Bingo Challenge, Fluffy, M/M, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: Prompt is "Castiel's First Time". I wasn't sure where I was going with this one, but I wanted it to be more fluffy than anything.





	Merry Christmas Castiel

Castiel and Dean had only known each other for a short time before dating. Castiel was a bit hesitant at first, given Dean’s reputation, but he eventually relented and it was the best decision he ever made. He loved spending time with Dean and soon realized that his so-called “reputation” was just a bunch of rumors from people who didn’t know him at all. Their relationship had been going very well. Recently they had been spending a lot more time together. Dean was definitely a hands-on kind of boyfriend and Castiel loved it a lot. One particular night however, things didn’t quite go as planned.

Dean and Castiel were cuddling on the couch, watching a movie. Dean nuzzled against Castiel’s cheek, turning his face so that they were looking at each other. Castiel smiled as he leaned in for a kiss. Dean pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Castiel moaned and held onto Dean’s shirt tightly. Dean pulled Castiel down, so that he was lying on his back.

“How about we make our way to the bedroom?” Dean asked as he kissed all over Castiel’s neck and jaw. “It would be a lot more comfortable than the couch.”

“But I like being on the couch, Dean.”

“Cas…come on, babe. I promise it’ll be a lot better.”

Castiel sighed and sat up, pushing Dean gently away from him. “Dean, I said no.”

“Is there something wrong with me?” Dean huffed. “I mean, I thought we had a good thing going, but whenever I seem to want to take it further, you resist me. Did I do something wrong?”

“No, Dean. It’s not you at all.”

“What is it, then? I wanna make love to you in the best way possible, but you won’t let me. I just don’t understand why, Cas!”

“Dean, I’m a _virgin _! Jesus Christ.”__

“Cas I’m-…I’m sorry. I had no idea.” Dean was shocked. He reached for Castiel, but he pulled away. “Cas…”

“I need to go.” Castiel stood up and turned to Dean. “I’ll call you later.” Castiel was out the door before Dean could react.

+++

It had been a couple of days since the couch incident and Castiel still hadn’t called Dean like he said he would. He felt really bad about it but had no idea how to handle the situation. Ignoring it had been his best option so far. Castiel checked his phone and saw that he had a missed call and a voicemail from Dean.

“I know it’s Christmas Eve and all, but will you please come over for dinner? I can’t stand the thought of you being upset with me and I’m really sorry about the other night. I miss you, babe. Just let me know if you can make it.” Castiel sighed. He didn’t want to go out right now, but he also wanted things to be good between him and Dean. He had so many mixed feelings right now. Castiel dialed Dean’s number.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey Cas. It’s so good to hear your voice. Listen, I’m sorry about the other night. If I had known that you-”

“Dean, please. It’s not your fault that you didn’t know. It’s okay. I’d really like to come over this evening and have dinner with you.”

“Really? That’d be great. Is seven okay for you?”

“Seven would be perfect. I’ll see you then, Dean.”

“Awesome. And Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“I-…I love you.”

“I love you too.” Castiel smiled.

+++

As soon as Castiel stepped through the doorway of Dean’s house, he was taken aback by what he saw. There was a fully decorated Christmas tree in the living room and it was lit up with twinkling lights. That tree wasn’t there the last time he was in Dean’s place. Stockings with their names were hung over the fireplace, that was currently burning and making the house warm and cozy.

“Dean, what is all this?” Castiel took off his trench coat and hung it up by the door.

Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand and guided him into the living room. “Well, you said you wanted your first time to be special, right? I thought, what could be more special than Christmas Eve by the fire?” Dean got a little nervous when Castiel didn’t say anything. Maybe this was too much? “It’s okay if you don’t want to. We can just sit here and cuddle, if you prefer.” Castiel looked up and noticed they were standing underneath a mistletoe. He held Dean close and kissed him.

“Dean, it’s perfect. Thank you.”

“Merry Christmas, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is "Castiel's First Time". I wasn't sure where I was going with this one, but I wanted it to be more fluffy than anything.


End file.
